The Discovery
The Discovery is the season finale for the second series. It aired on the CBBC channel on the 21st of October 2013 (UK). __TOC__ Summary The world is slowly closing in on the Smiths' and Rhydian's secret when a new threat arises after Liam is determined to prove the existence of werewolves in Stoneybridge. Their closely guarded Wolfblood secret is coming undone by the seams, and there is nothing they can do to stop it. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD After the events at the end of Going Underground, Liam is certain that he saw a werewolf. He shows the very short clip of the wolf he managed to take in the tunnels to everyone at school, and several classmates are convinced that there is a werewolf in Stoneybridge, much to Rhydian and Maddy's discomfort. Liam loudly states that there is a beast living down there during full moons, but it lives among them the rest of the time as a human, glaring at Maddy specifically. He calls Doctor Whitewood later with the video evidence, but she tells him he needs more solid proof. Frustrated, he asks if they can extract DNA from the wound where the wolf bit him, but Doctor Whitewood replies that the chances of a bite like that leaving any DNA is virtually impossible. She tells Liam to get something with saliva or tangible DNA on it for actual testing, but that she cannot do anything else. Meanwhile, during Shannon's oral presentation, Maddy gets increasingly worried by the video Liam took. Rhydian holds her hand and replies that they will find a solution, and they she's not leaving that easily. Tom notices this, and later teases Rhydian for having a crush on Maddy. Elsewhere, Liam, armed with a flashlight and video recorder he returns back to the tunnel, where Maddy's family have knocked the wall down. Entering the cellar, he finds a discarded doggy chew toy in a bowl and puts it in a plastic bag, so that he can get the saliva tested by Doctor Whitewood later. The Smiths hear something and go down to find Liam in their cellar, where he films the confrontation with them, and tells them he knows their secret before storming out. Maddy, Rhydian, Tom and Shannon start thinking of an excuse, and as a result, Shannon suggests Occam's Razor, meaning that the simplest explanation is usually the right one. Maddy has an idea, and runs out before any of them can ask her what it is. The next day at school, Liam shows this video to everyone, resulting in a crude cartoon of Maddy as a werewolf drawn on the whiteboard. This provokes Rhydian to attack Jimi, believing him to be the culprit (which he was), and Tom and Shannon join in, to hide both the fact that Rhydian a wolfblood from the others, and to make Liam believe they are also werewolves. Mr. Jeffries gives Liam, Rhydian, Tom, Shannon, Jimi, and a few others detention because of the fight. Later, during oral presentations, Maddy reveals her plans: she brings in two wolves (her parents as wolfed out) and explains about how her family keeps domesticated timber wolves as pets, but were forced to keep it secret because many people are frightened about wolves. The plan works, and the class and others subsequently stop believing in the werewolf theory and ridicule Liam for it. Thinking that their worries about being exposed are gone, Rhydian asks Maddy out on a date, to which she happily accepts. Maddy runs home after, eager to tell her parents about how she will be spending some time with Rhydian that evening. However, when she walks in, she sees Dr. Whitewood sitting at the table with her parents. Dr. Whitewood explains that she knows the Smiths are not humans, but rather hybrids of some sort, based on the DNA from the dog chew toy Liam sent her previously. Dr. Whitewood tells them that she only wishes to observe and study them, but will not make her findings public. The Smiths, irritated and nervous by this, tell her that they do not wish to be studied. She retaliates and says that she has the power to release the DNA to the public, and leaves them with her card, telling them to call her when they've made a decision. Meanwhile, Maddy tries to call Rhydian in detention to tell him the news, but his phone gets confiscated by Mr. Jeffries before he can answer the call. Liam mentions how he's been such a fool to believe Maddy and the others were werewolves, and brings up how his humiliation will only increase when the DNA results from the dog chew toy turns out to be wolf DNA from Maddy's "pets". Rhydian, hearing this, bolts out of the detention room (to the confusion of several students) and steals the chew toy from the analysis lab, disposing of it. He meets up with the Smiths at the front entrance and tells them everything has been take care of, but Maddy tells him some bad news: Dr. Whitewood already knows they are not human, and the Smiths have to disappear for awhile, living with Jana's wild pack. She offers for Rhydian to come, but he refuses, saying that him going will only make things more difficult, as there would be an entire manhunt for him because he is a minor in foster care. Maddy, Rhydian, Emma, Daniel, Tom, and Shannon go to an open field and say their goodbyes to each other. Maddy tells them that they'll always be her pack in her heart, and the four of them hug. While everyone else is saying their last goodbyes, Maddy tells Rhydian she loves him. The two of them kiss, and Rhydian replies that he loves her too, and will find her when he's old enough. Emma, Daniel, and Maddy leave and transform as wolves while Tom, Shannon, and Rhydian watch on as they depart. Cast Main Cast *Aimee Kelly as Maddy Smith *Bobby Lockwood as Rhydian Morris *Louisa Connolly-Burnham as Shannon Kelly *Kedar Williams-Stirling as Tom Okanawe Recurring Cast *Angela Lonsdale as Emma Smith *Marcus Garvey as Daniel Smith *Jonathan Ragget as Jimi *Niek Versteeg as Liam *Rachel Teate, Shorelle Hepkin, and Gabrielle Green as The Three Ks Guest Cast *Effie Woods as Dr. Rebecca Whitewood Category:Series Finale Category:Episodes Category:Series 2